A Blader's Love
by Ray's Gurl Jasmine
Summary: It's rated PG for language but will change as the story progresses k? How do you think the Blade Breakers would react if four girls came to live with them? And what's worse is, they are the competition for the World Beyblading Tournament. Read and review
1. The Girls Arrive

A Blader's Love Part 1 by Ray's Gurl Jasmine

How do you think the Blade Breakers would act if they were 17 (18 & 19 in Ray and Kai's case)? What do you think would happen if Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max were in love with four girls who were just like them? Four new visitors come to Tyson's home, one seeking a battle with Kai. Read more to find out what will happen.

Also, I don't own BeyBlade or any of that good stuff. I wish I did though. Anyway…on to the story!!

The Girls Arrive

In the training area of Tyson's home, Ray and Max are practicing against each other while Kai, Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary watch.

"Come on Draciel, lets stay focused." Max says as Drigger pushes Draciel back some.

The face of a young woman can be seen slightly from the arriving plane in Tokyo, Japan. Soon, the door opens and four girls walk out of it, all of them carrying a gym bag on their shoulders. A flight attendant escorts them inside once everyone else is off the plane, and takes them to the baggage claim.

The first girl is wearing a light pink terry cloth outfit with a white dress shirt under it. A symbol of a phoenix is on the top left-hand corner of the jacket. On her feet are white Fubus and has a matching Fubu scrunchie to hold her long raven hair in a ponytail, which touches the ground a bit. Also her eyes are a pretty auburn color, showing she knew what she wanted.

The second one is wearing a light blue terry cloth outfit with a dark blue tank-top under it. She has dark brown, almost black, eyes that show that she isn't afraid of anything and is distant. A symbol of a dragon can be seen across the front of the jacket. On her feet she wears a pair of light blue Sketchers with no back to them, also with a matching headband to hold back her curly dark blue hair, which goes to her back.

The third one is wearing a golden terry cloth outfit. She has on a white short-sleeved shirt under the jacket, which has a symbol of a tiger in the top right-hand corner of the jacket. On her feet are also a pair of Fubus but they are a golden color. Her silvery-sapphire bangs hang down just a bit past her shoulders and has a yellow ribbon in her hair, holding her mid-back length hair. She has light brownish-hazel eyes, which seem to show care-freeness and laughter.

And the last one is wearing a light purple terry cloth outfit, much like the others. She has on a pink short-sleeved shirt under the jacket, which has a symbol of a jaguar in the top right-hand corner of the jacket. On her feet is also a pair of Fubus but they are a lavender color. Her blonde bangs hang down just a bit past her shoulders and has a lavender scrunchie in her hair, holding her lower-back length hair. She has light bluish-aqua eyes, which seem to give her a lady-like air.

They all stop and wait as the bags start to unload off the plane. "I can't believe we're actually gonna meet the Blade Breakers." The one with the dark blue hair says. The sapphire-haired one nods and takes her bag off the belt. "I know. I wonder if Kai will be there."

"Well duh. He's the team captain, he has to be there." The brunette said as she took her bag and her friend's.

A bus was waiting outside for them and drives up, an old man getting out as the door opens.

"Well, I presume that you are The Cheetahs, right? I'm Mr. Dickenson, head of the BBA."

The bluenette smiles at him. "Oh so you're Mr. Dickenson. Nice to finally meet you. I'm-"

"I know who you all are…wait a minute. Weren't there supposed to be four of you?" he asks, counting them to make sure.

The bluenette, blonde, and brunette look around and shake their heads as they spot the plantinumette at the fountain. "C'mon stop fooling around. Or else you won't get to meet Kai."

She turns away from the fountain and zips over to them. "Well what are we waiting for?" she walks past them and steps into the small bus. "Let's go."

"Hey, great job guys!" Hillary says as Ray and Max finish their training. She then notices that Kai was looking towards the hall.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Tyson asks as he walks up to him and looks down the hall.

"Somebody's coming." He says, uncrossing his arms but continues to look down the hall.

Then Grandpa appears in the room. "Oh, hey Tyson. You have some very pretty guests who'd like to see ya."

The bluenette blinks and looks down the hall, wondering who it could be. Ray walks past him and closer to the hall entrance.

"Who do you think is cuter…Max or Kai?" They all get bug-eyed and Max blushes at the question. Kai only smirks and crosses his arms again.

"Kai is definitely cute. But Maxie is cuter than him. He looks so cuddly and cute, like a teddy bear." all of them say, causing Tyson to grin, as Max blushes more.

"Well who do you think is a better kisser?" one of the girls says, causing the rest to stop giggling and smile. Then suddenly all at once they say…

"Ray!" And they all burst with laughter once again, only making the guys all look at a beet-red Ray.

"Who'd be a better date?" the brunette says as the outlines and colors of their hair come into view. Everyone is silent, including the Blade Breakers.

The platinumette says, "Well…technically I'd think it would be.." they all look at each other in the hallway and say all together, "Tyson."

"Well who do you think is a better fuck?" one of the girls says, causing the rest to stop giggling and gasp. Then suddenly all at once they say…

"Kai!"

Suddenly, the four girls stop talking and walk out into the open. Since Ray was the closet and first one they saw, they all smile at him. He couldn't say or do anything except for, "Whoa…"

Hillary suddenly says, "Hey you can't come in here! Team members only!"

"It's alright Hillary. They have permission to come here." Mr. Dickenson says as he walks up behind the four. "Blade Breakers…meet The Cheetahs."

All four of the girls smile at them and wave slightly. The brunette walks up to Tyson and holds her hand out. "Finally, we get to meet the BeyBlade champions…the Blade Breakers. My name is…

To be continued.

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger big time .…. Sorry about that. If you want to be one of the girls then ask. If not I'll make up my own ok?

Read and review please. Flames are welcomed this time


	2. Meet the Cheetahs

A Blader's Love Part 1 by Ray's Gurl Jasmine

How do you think the Blade Breakers would act if they were 17 (18 & 19 in Ray and Kai's case)? What do you think would happen if Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max were in love with four girls who were just like them? Four new visitors come to Tyson's home, one seeking a battle with Kai. Read more to find out what will happen.

Also, I don't own BeyBlade or any of that good stuff. I wish I did though. Anyway...on to the story!!

"It's alright Hillary. They have permission to come here." Mr. Dickenson says as he walks up behind the four. "Blade Breakers...meet The Cheetahs."

All four of the girls smile at them and wave slightly. The brunette walks up to Tyson and holds her hand out. "Finally, we get to meet the BeyBlade champions...the Blade Breakers. My name is Rochelle. And this is Trinity, Becky, and Keisha." She responds, pointing to the bluenette, blonde, then to the girl with silver hair.

"Nice to meet you too. That's Hillary over there." Tyson shakes Rochelle's hand and nods.

Suddenly, Draciel and Drigger start to spin automatically. Everyone looks down at them in surprise. Then the girls' pockets start to glow with immense power.

"Uh-oh, I think they're getting restless." Trinity says, taking out her dark blue and silver beyblade. Rochelle takes out her pink and black blade, Becky takes out her purple and blue one, and Keisha takes out her gold and red one.

"Alright, alright. Hey Kai can I battle with you?" Becky asks and walks in front of him, surprising them all.

"Fine. But don't get mad if I beat you." he looks at Kenny and he nods.

"Great thanks Kai." She says and drops her bags, going outside and standing in front of the dish.

Once they get settled, Kai and Becky get into their stances. "Ready? 1...2...3...let it rip!" he pulls back hard on his ripcord and she pulls the exact same as him.

Trinity stands by Tyson and crosses her arms, smirking as she follows the two blades. Dranzer slowly approaches Becky's blade and pushes it into the middle.

"Now! Dranzer get him!" Kai says and a phoenix slowly rises out of his blade. Becky only smiles and looks down at her spinning blade then commands, "Kala! Come out and show him how we do this!"

A light purple jaguar comes out of the blade and stands poised in front of Dranzer. "What?! How can that be?"

Becky smiles sweetly at Kai before saying, "Kala, Tiger Claw!"

Kai walks back in the house with a scowl and walks down the hall.

"Whoa...Becky. I can't believe you actually beat Kai." Kenny says as she turns around. "Will he be alright?" Max asks and looks at her.

"He'll be just fine." She says as she looks around for her tiger. "Ah there you are. Come on out Kala."

Just as they had seen, a light purple jaguar walks out from under the porch and up to Max. "Hey there." Kala nuzzles his hand and touches the blade in his pocket.

Before he can take it out, a dragon and phoenix appear in the sky, then a tiger bounds over the fence. Tyson and Kenny both fall backwards and look up from the ground.

They look just like Dranzer, Drigger, and Dragoon. Rochelle calls to her phoenix, Trinity calls to her dragon, and Keisha calls to her tiger.

"Kalana!" the phoenix bitbeast comes down from the sky and lands in front of Rei.

"Kariah!" the dragon bitbeast comes down also and lands in front of Tyson.

"Katarla!" the tiger bitbeast comes down also and lands in front of Kai, whom has come back.

By now everyone was thoroughly surprised.

Kenny paces from side to side in their room later that night while Kai, Rei, Max, and Tyson watch him.

"I still don't trust them guys."

Tyson stands up and frowns. "Aww come on Kenny! They're only girls!"

Rei nods as Max says, "Cute ones at that." Kai only smirks and closes his eyes. "Looks like you're outnumbered chief." His laptop responds at the obvious choice.

Suddenly, they hear a loud scream coming from outside. "Trinity, Rochelle, Keisha, Becky, Hillary what's wrong?!" Rei asks and looks around, only seeing Grandpa and Rochelle facing each other. Well...actually Grandpa was looking at his smashed flower vase.

"Ahh! What did you do?!"

Rochelle makes her body into a position of a little kid, her head facing the ground but her eyes looking up. "I just grabbed the nearest thing I could find."

Several months later...

"Hey get back here!!" Hillary screams as she starts to run after Keisha, Becky, Rochelle, and Trinity.

'Oh no! We're trapped. Now what will I do?' Trinity thinks. They then duck into a door and close the door. And surprisingly, it was The Blade Breakers' room.

Keisha's the first to turn around and says, "Oh my..." Rochelle blinks then blushes, "Wrong room Trinity!" Becky elbows her friend in the side.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Rei says as he, Tyson, Kai, and Max look up.

Trinity blinks before slowly turning around and says as she rubs the back of her head, "Oh! Sorry guys...guess we ducked into the wrong room."

"Since you're already here, why don't we play a game?" Max says then looks at what they're wearing.

"What's wrong Maxie? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

All of them look to where Max is and blush dark red.

Trinity was wearing a long, but tight, black and pink nightgown. It was almost see-through, due to her just getting out the shower. Her hair was completely down and she could've almost looked like Rei, with long black hair and auburn eyes.

"Trinity..." Tyson says as she looks at him and smiles. She crosses her arms over her chest and sits down on the bed.

Rochelle blinks then blushes a soft shade of red. "Could you guys not stare at me like that?" She moves behind Rochelle to hide her pajamas with hers. Keisha has on a light blue tank-top that says 'Beware Of My Attitude' in dark blue and matching female boxers. She looked just like Tyson, in a girl form anyway.

"Oh stop being so shy Rochelle..." Keisha says as she sits next to Trinity, revealing Rochelle's nightwear. Kai ironically chooses this time to look up. His normally sharp gaze turns to a surprised one and he stands up.

Becky then walks in, blinking as she looks around. "Hey what's going on in here?" Kai just stands there and looks at Keisha, never taking his eyes off her. By this time, Rei has been staring at Becky.

Becky has on a short light purple pajama bottoms with a tank-top to match that clings to her. It almost looks like a outfit but it really isn't. Her normally held up blonde hair was down and was much longer than it seemed. Across the chest part of the nightgown it read 'Naughty But Nice' in black.

Tyson looks up at him and blinks. "Kai? Hey man, what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer his teammate and walks towards Rochelle. She only stands in front of the door and smiles at him. Her mid-back silvery hair surrounds her face in curls, making her eyes seem as if they are shining. She has on a golden terry cloth tank-top with matching pajama pants.

"Kai what are you doing?" Rochelle asks as she opens the door and backs out. He follows her and closes the door behind him, their footsteps echoing in the hall and stop at the girls' room.

"Lets see what's going on." Max says, which makes the girls giggle silently. "Nah Maxie. I think our little Rochelle needs to have some _alone_ time with him."

To be continued. I need some more reviews. Also, gomen-nasaii for not updating in a while ;;; I was having a few problems at home but it's all fixed now. R&R please..


End file.
